


As We Go Along

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Lessons learned in life, M/M, Reflection, Stargazing, quiet nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: On a quiet night, Cesaro reflects on everyone he's ever loved and how they brought him to this moment.
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Chris Hero | Kassius Ohno, Antonio Cesaro/Sami Zayn | El Generico, Antonio Cesaro/Sheamus, Antonio Cesaro/Tyson Kidd/Natalya Neidhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Extreme Deadline Exchange '20





	As We Go Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



_There are still a few men who love desperately.  
-JD Salinger_

Antonio Cesaro wanted one great love. He'd left Switzerland chasing one dream. In the midst of that, he discovered a new mission. 

Cesaro had what some might consider a bad habit. He tended to fall- and fall _hard_ \- for his tag team partners. He couldn't explain why it happened or how he always seemed to end up in that situation. Really- it was just one of those things.

He loved and loved hard. Everyone had the potential to be _the one_ and he treated them as such. 

Inevitably, life got in the way. They grew apart. Situations changed. Cesaro didn't question it. He just knew these things inevitably led to bigger and better things. 

As life happened, he made it a point to always take something from those he crossed paths with. Their lessons helped him to be a better man. 

Chris taught him to always follow his dreams. Hero knew what he wanted and he refused to let anything get in his way. He wouldn't stop until he reached the place where he belonged. 

As Cesaro chased that proverbial brass ring, he carried Chris Hero and his never-ending optimism. Nothing was out of reach if one chose to work for it. 

He didn't like to think about the one who'd dragged him down a path of xenophobia. Hating people was _exhausting_ \- a fact Cesaro had actively ignored. He'd been lost in those blue eyes that had promised him forever.

Now Cesaro embraced the differences in those he met. Everyone had a story to tell and he had no right to stop their story.

Then- there had been Tyson and Nattie. It hadn't been perfect but he had been happy. They had loved each other since they were small. Cesaro considered it a blessing that they'd even include him. 

They taught him two lessons- one for each of them. 

Nattie taught him the value of unconditional love. Tyson loved Cesaro, which in turn, made Nattie happy once she got used to the idea of it. In time, she loved him too. 

The three of them taking on the world... they were unstoppable. 

Who knew how long they would have lasted, if life had not decided to intervene? 

In one swift move, their lives were irreparably changed. Cesaro knew he had to walk away. He'd always be a reminder of what Tyson had lost.

They're still the best of friends. It's just easier to keep it that way.

Thanks to them- Cesaro never took anything for granted. One second, it had been fine. The next second, his whole world had changed.

He'd fallen for Sheamus when he’d least expected it. They had hated each other at first. Cesaro couldn’t quite explain it. He just knew he didn’t like the brash man. 

_You’re just mad he isn't me._

_Really, TJ?_

_Hey, Man! I only speak the truth because I have nothing left to lose._

Cesaro kept that conversation in the back of his head as he navigated his new reality. He hated to admit Tyson might have been right. 

Cesaro was still very much in love with Tyson and Nattie.

He would need to get used to Sheamus or it would be back to the Bingo Halls and armories.

Their first kiss was at Wrestlemania. Cesaro had been checking to make sure Sheamus's jacket was perfect- a moment of calm in a sea of chaos. 

Cesaro couldn't remember who made the first move. All he knew was one minute, he stood, adjusting a collar and the next minute, he knew Sheamus tasted of cheap fruit gum.

Their love had burned hot. Their love had burned fierce. There was no rhyme. There was no reason. 

They just were. 

They'd fallen apart, much like they'd come together. So subtly that it became nearly impossible to spot until it was far too late to stop it. 

They'd wanted different things- Sheamus wanted to settle down and plan for tomorrow. Cesaro needed to prove himself- show all of his doubters just what he was capable of. 

Sheamus taught him to love as hard as he could. As long as the fire stayed, one should embrace it, knowing it could go out with the slightest breeze. 

As far as Cesaro's concerned, all those moments lead to _this_.

It's a warm summer night- one of those perfect nights where it isn't too hot. A rare breeze blows, forming gentle waves on the surface of the wading pool. Cesaro still can't believe Sami had actually bought an inflatable children's pool but as they sit in it, he can't deny that he likes it. 

Sami rests between Cesaro's legs, his head against his boyfriend's chest as he gazes up at the night sky. A faint strain of something from the 60s drifts through the window. 

"I thought plastic was the devil," Cesaro teases, adjusting his hold on Sami. He pulls him closer against him, reveling more in Sami than the stars. 

"It usually is but what good is a cabin with no light pollution if you don't have a way to enjoy the stars?" 

It will never not amuse Cesaro to see a normally practical Sami Zayn give in to a moment of whimsical delight. 

"You have a perfectly good hot tub." Cesaro leans forward, burying his nose in the top of Sami's head. He breathes in the effervescent scent of peppermint shampoo, allowing it to envelop him. 

They go back further than most people realize. Cesaro can't even remember the first time they met. As far as he's concerned, Sami has always been there.

Whenever the sea got rough, Cesaro knew he could count on Sami to be his rock. 

A kind word, vegan ice cream and the promise of a brighter tomorrow... 

The music pulls Cesaro out of his thoughts. Turning his ear to the window, he listens, taking in the lyrics. 

_Open your eyes  
Get up off your chair  
There's so much to do in the sunlight_

"Are you happy?" Sami gazes over his shoulder, forcing Cesaro to meet his gaze. "Like _genuinely_ happy?"

Cesaro pauses as he considers the question. It feels loaded. The world's a volatile shit show, just waiting for the next catalyst to appear. Nothing makes sense, and he's navigating a new normal where the rules change daily and no one seems to know what might come next. 

What does happy even mean these days?

"I mean- you don't have to answer that," Sami stammers, tensing up. 

"No, it's a good question." Cesaro squeezes his eyes shut, doing his best to choose his words with quiet deliberation. 

"Well?" 

Cesaro swallows, eager to break up the lump in his throat. "I _think_ I am." 

"You think?"

"In this moment - yes, I'm genuinely happy." 

Moments like this are few and far between. They always have something to do and somewhere to be. Any chance to be just them is a moment to embraced. The rest of the world might be a shit show but if it's just the two of them, he's at peace with the world.

Sami's been there through everything. He doesn't ask questions- just does his best to make it all better. 

Cesaro stiffens as the night grows still and quiet.

He’d always wanted that one great love. Imagine his surprise the day he realized that he was there the whole time. 

Even knowing that, he still wouldn't choose to change a thing. Their lessons were important, even it hadn't felt like it at the time. All the roads that led to this had to happen to make this a moment a reality.

Sami also teaches Cesaro a crucial lesson. It's one he's subconsciously known all along, even If he's never admitted it. 

Sami teaches him to live in the moment. Focus on where you're going- not where you've been. Remember what they taught you but don’t dwell. 

Right now- Cesaro can't imagine being anywhere else. The rest of the world may be a mess but that’s out there. Nothing can hurt them inside the little refuge they’ve built. 

Just as he allows his eyes to close and sink fully into the moment, he catches another line of the song. 

_We’ll make up our own song as we go along._

-end-


End file.
